The Happiest Place On Earth
by Romance Novel
Summary: What happens at Disneyland, stays at Disneyland.


Title: The Happiest Place on Earth  
Rating: PG  
Setting: After Journey  
Disclaimer: I don' t own Glee or Disneyland. I certainly do not own any of the dancers name used in this story. No harm was intended.

Summary: What happens at Disneyland, stays at Disneyland.

When a typical high school glee club wins an all expenses paid trip to Disneyland in California, they are ecstatic and anticipating a couple hours of relaxation to act like the teenagers they truly were. However, Vocal Adrenaline was not a typical high school glee club.

"This is going to be so annoying." Taisha muttered before resting her head against a sleeping Jesse's shoulder. His eyes groggily flickered over to her, but he just turned the volume up on his iPod and fell back asleep. "Millions of kids running around all hyped on sugar. Kill me now please." She continued.

Jenny popped her head up from behind and peered down at Taisha. "Come on Tai, its Disneyland! Don't you remember how much fun it was to go and see all the characters?" Her ever-present smile was huge and vibrant.

"Yeah, but then I turned 9." Taisha retorted before closing her eyes. That was her sign for being done with the conversation. Jenny's smile faltered, but luckily Michael came to the rescue. He rested his hand on her shoulder.

"Come on guys, this is gonna be tons of fun. When's the next time we're ever gonna get a chance like this? Am I right or am I right?" He said, looking around the plane. Aside from Haylee and Shoshandra nodding quickly in agreement inevitably followed by Mike and Doug's annoyance, the rest of the VA members looked around uncomfortably at the idea of having fun. The idea of rewarded freedom for a couple hours obviously scared a lot of them. "Well, I tried." Michael muttered, before leaning back against the plush airplane seats. Jenny smiled proudly at him for his efforts and then leaned over and gave him a few pecks. Soon enough they were making out as usual.

The sound of a toilet flushing was heard from the bathroom, although it could have been mistaken for a gunshot with the way everyone sat forward. Jesse and Taisha's eyes fluttered open and they sat forward, pulling out headphones and slamming them in their pockets, Michael and Jenny separated from each other and straightened out their clothes and hair, Wesley and Jeremy halted whatever laughing they had from joking around, and the ever-present foursome of Haylee, Mike, Shoshandra, and Doug stopped conversing. Along with the other VA members, they presented their usual stance: eyes forward, serious face, no touching members of the opposite sex (sitting next to them was permitted), and a presence of confidence. Finally, Shelby entered while carrying Beth in her arms.

Once she saw them, she sighed and rolled her eyes, moving one hand off of Beth's fluffy blanket to wave them off. "Oh god, carry on. You're on vacation." She said annoyed, before sitting down in her seat and cradling Beth. Jesse and Jeremy were the first to break their blank stares, looking at each other in confusion. Ever since Shelby adopted Beth, she was much calmer and let them do whatever they wanted. It had been days since they were the victims of a random showface command. They didn't know how to react. Jesse, always commanding the given role of leader, took this as a chance to confront Shelby.

"So when we get to the park, is there a meeting spot you want us to go to when we finish?" He got out, looking around as his peers who nodded in approval (Haylee giving him a thumbs up and a grin, which made him smirk. Mike was a lucky guy.).

His question was returned with a half hearted shrug from Shelby, who had stopped making baby noises at Beth. "Well I'm not going to be at the park with you guys so I don't really care. I guess be back at the hotel by the time the park closes?"

"Wait, you're not going to be at the park with us? So what are we supposed to do?" Jeremy piped up, not trying to hide his confusion.

"Ride rides, eat cotton candy, be teenagers. Like I said, I don't really care." Shelby said, before noticing their faces were still confused. "Seriously guys, you're high schoolers. You have your whole lives ahead of you to have sticks up your you-know-whats." She said, whispering the last part. "Go be kids and enjoy this. You earned this." She concluded, turning back to her new daughter. Before anyone could ask who this woman was and what she did with Shelby Corcoran, the pilot instructed they were about to land and to buckle up. Talk about a bumpy ride.

"So…I guess we're really doing this…" Wesley said, looking next to him at his other glee members who seemed unable to move past the entrance. They all looked at him and then at each other.

"I can't believe Shelby gave up on us." Shoshandra said sadly. "We won. She should be happy, but all she cares about is Beth." Haylee reached over and took her hand, appearing to feel the same. An awkward silence followed until Taisha stepped up, casting a glare at an old man holding up a camera and mumbling something about taking a picture in front of the huge floral Mickey Mouse face in front of them. He walked past them and over to an innocent looking family.

The head bitch in charge faced the group. "Alright guys, I've been doing some thinking and since there's no choice but to be here we might as well enjoy it. Actually scratch that, we are going to enjoy it. Let's show everyone that we're more than just souless automatons." She said, grabbing Jesse's hand and walking off with him further into the mass of children dragging their parents in the direction of various rides. A huge chunk of the dancers headed in the direction the two leaders headed in, looking more lost than before amongst the cheerful music and vibrant colors. The remaining nine couldn't seem to follow just yet.

Michael glanced around the group, his eyes landing on the depressed twosome of Haylee and Shoshandra. Ever since these two were freshman, he had been protective over them. They were extremely talented and he felt comfortable graduating and knowing that they would take over as leaders for Vocal Adrenaline. Plus, they were hot. "Taisha's right, let's rock this bitch." He said, wrapping an arm around Jenny's shoulder. He sent two winks their way and ruffled Mike's hair before heading off into the park over to the candy store. Knowing those two, they would probably spend the entire day making out on different rides and scarring children for the rest of their natural born lives.

Mike fixed his bleach blonde hair and glared at the direction the two seniors went off to. "That guy is such a prick." He said, angrily.

Doug nodded. "You can say that again."

Jeremy rolled his eyes and took a bored Lauren's hand. She instantly grinned widely and walked off with him. Ever since she was mentioned in a review of their Bohemian Rhapsody performance as "Galileo Girl", she had become Jeremy's newest prey. By the end of night, he would either have gotten in her pants behind the tea cup ride, or he was planning on it once they got back to the hotel. He was just that good.

Haylee let go of Shoshandra's hand and looked up at Mike. "I don't get why you hate him so much, he's the sweetest guy ever." She said, not sensing anything wrong with what she was saying to her boyfriend. "You guys could be best friends if you tried a little." She added.

Shoshandra nodded, sticking up for her best friend. "Haylee's right. Michael's just trying to help." She looked up at Doug and lifted a hand up to tug at just one of the many curls bouncing from his scalp. "Let's try and have fun." She leaned up and kissed Doug on the cheek, before linking arms with him and Haylee, who linked arms with Mike. The foursome plus Wesley headed off into the park, awkwardly moving around families.

"Where are we going? Should we get one of those maps?" Wesley quickly asked, trying to keep up with the foursome. Being a sophomore who had chosen to hang out with the juniors and seniors, he often got ignored during any group events. He was persistent, however, in someday getting acknowledged despite his baby face.

Haylee was about to answer when she saw a little boy walking out of a store with his parents breaking off a piece of pink cotton candy from his bag and popping it into his mouth. The bubbly redhead's eyes widened as she let go of Mike's hand and practically raced into the store. Mike looked confused at Doug who just shrugged. No one seemed to hear Wesley asking what was going on. A couple minutes later, Haylee emerged with her own cotton candy. Her jaw was moving up and down quickly and she chewed a piece from her bag. Once she approached the group, she tore off a piece and popped it in Mike's mouth. "This is so good, right?" She said grinning as she waited for his response.

Mike's face went from repulsion to interest to satisfaction in a matter of seconds. He rose his eyebrows and tore off a piece of his own and popped it in his mouth. Haylee smiled approvingly at him and giggled as she ate a second piece. Shoshandra glanced between the couple in horror before speaking up.

"What are you guys doing? If Shelby finds out that you guys are eating that stuff, she'll flip." Although it was hard to tell with her childlike voice, this was her scolding them. Doug nodded in agreement.

"Shosh is right, do you guys wanna get in trouble?" He said, grabbing the half-eaten bag from them. Haylee and Mike both looked over at the same time as if they had heard a gunshot.

Haylee pouted. "But it's so good! Plus, Shelby doesn't care what we do. She said it herself!" She said, before taking the bag back. "Michael and Taisha said we should enjoy today and me and Mike are gonna enjoy it by eating whatever we want. Right Mikey?" She said, looking over at him. He looked at Doug, shrugged, and then tore off another piece of fluffy heaven.

"Sorry, but I haven't eaten cotton candy since I was 6. Besides, I worked my ass off for 3 years in this club. I deserve this." He said, before taking Haylee's hand. "Now are you guys gonna join us or not?" He said somehow daring them to even think of the latter. Shoshandra smirked, already knowing her answer. At that moment a little girl walked by in a Mickey Mouse hat. The clumsy dancer looked up at her boyfriend mischievously and then back at Mike. Doug sighed with a smile. Wesley shook his head.

"I don't think this is a good idea guys…."

And that is how Haylee, Mike, Doug, Shoshandra, and even Wesley spent their time at Disneyland sitting on the floor of Frontierland with every candy known to man, stuffing their faces and laughing simultaneously. Sure, once they got back to the hotel they would probably puke their guts, but they didn't care. For once they didn't have to worry about their weight or whether or not they were getting on Shelby's bad side. They could be regular high school juniors (and a sophomore). Shoshandra glanced over at Doug, who was leaning forward from laughter, and smiled wide. As if it was possible the Mickey ears made him even cuter. She was glad she invested in ones for him and her. Haylee popped another skittle in her mouth and leaned against Mike as he laughed with Doug. Wesley looked around to make sure security wasn't approaching them to tell them to stop blocking the walkway. They would definitely keep this a secret between them and the happiest place on Earth.


End file.
